


Inky Black Sabbath

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [66]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Gen, I don't write sex scenes, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not by a long shot, Rated for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: An alternate take on the dark denizens of the studio, with a greater focus on the implied Satanism aspects of the game.Loosely inspired by the TV show Salem.





	Inky Black Sabbath

"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your--AAAHHH!!"

Pinning Sammy to the wall with one hand, the ink demon waved at the control, causing the speaker to turn off. Then he lifted the man up, his grin widening unnaturally.

"Such devotion you've shown," the demon said, his voice silky smooth. "But you've only scratched the surface of what it means to be one of my chosen."

With one claw, he cut off the straps holding up the overalls, letting them fall off. Then he gently lowered Sammy to the floor, retracting his claws as he crouched.

"You sought my blessing. You sought my loving embrace." He stroked Sammy's cheek before moving his hand lower--much lower. "Well, ask and ye shall receive, as they say."

A jolt ran through Sammy's body as the demon's hand caressed his inner thigh. It felt like some strange energy was coursing through him, heating his blood and setting him alight with arousal.

"Now open yourself to me, Samuel Lawrence, and let me make you a true prophet."

"Yes...my Lord..."

(BATIM)

"Did you think he wouldn't notice?" sneered Allison. "Did you honestly think Bendiphion wouldn't be aware of your plot to usurp him?"

Turning towards the doorway, she gave a nod. Norman's reanimated form charged in, projector head whirring loudly as he grabbed Joey and pulled him into a bear hug. Joey tried to say something, but Allison made a gesture, and he found himself unable to speak.

"It's our turn to talk, and your turn to listen." She drifted toward him, hovering an inch or two above the floor. "We found out what you were planning. Don't ask us how, because where would the fun be in telling you everything?"

"You wanted to avoid holding up your end of that pact you made." Norman's voice was staticky as it issued from the speaker on his chest. "And to do that, you had to become immortal, for your soul would only belong to Bendiphion once you were dead. That's why you called us back--to use us as sacrifices."

"But those who returned had power within them," Allison continued, flicking a strand of hair out of her face. "And somehow, the ink awoke that power. Bendiphion sensed it happen, and he revealed himself to us, offering the chance to join him."

"Unfortunately, I had to find all that out secondhand, seeing as how I got pushed down that elevator shaft," Norman growled. "The demon brought me back--not as I once was, admittedly, but still. He revealed everything to me, and in exchange for my loyalty, he offered me strength and power."

He took hold of Joey's arm, and squeezed with only a small amount of force. The man's arm gave a loud crack as the bones were shattered. Joey tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"We are both Children of Darkness now," Allison said with a wicked grin. "As are the others you lured back. The power we now possess is strong, but unlike you, we know that we have much more to gain by remaining loyal to our demon benefactor."

Reaching into the pocket of her dress, she withdrew a ceremonial dagger. "Years ago, you tore my heart in two. Only fitting that I do the same to you, in a more literal sense."

With that, she drove the blade into her former boss's heart, a wicked smile crossing her face as she watched the light fade from the man's eyes. Norman dropped the corpse to the ground as a small black crystal floated out of his mouth, glowing faintly with the dark light of a damned soul.

"Revenge is like ice cream," Allison mused, plucking the crystal from the air and pocketing it. "Sweet, and best served cold."

At that moment, two Searchers appeared in the doorway, one rapping on the wall to get the Dark Witch's attention.

"Forgive our intrusion, Lady Allison, but Lord Bendiphion requests your presence on Level 11."

"Very well. I'll be there in a moment."

The two nodded before departing, Norman following them.

Removing her mask, Allison broke it in two, dropping half into the pool of ink at her feet. Now that Joey Drew was dead, she felt a greater sense of completion. But there was more to be done before she could become the ink demon's High Priestess.

"Dreams do come true, Susie," she said quietly, placing the remaining mask half back on. "I wonder if yours did..."

(BATIM)

Sammy lay upon the floor, one hand over his heart as he gasped for breath. While he was by no means a virgin, he certainly had never experienced anything like that.

And those visions...

He'd seen how Joey Drew had made a pact with the demon Bendiphion--fame, fortune, and great power in exchange for his soul. How Joey had scouted out those with magical potential, determining who was fated to take the path of Dark Magic. How he had invited the potential Children of Darkness back to the studio, in order to claim their power and make himself immortal, thus avoiding his payment. How the characters of the Bendy Show, brought to life by means unknown, had fled the studio after sabotaging Joey's plan through the Ink Machine. All of that--and more--had been revealed to him as Bendiphion had infused him with dark magical energy, awakening his latent power.

Now, he knew, he truly was a Prophet.

"Catch your breath, my Prophet," Bendiphion said, placing a set of robes on the nearby desk. "Then get dressed and go down to Level 11. I'll be waiting with the others."

With that, he disappeared into one of the ink puddles.

By that time, Sammy had gotten his bearings, so he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the clothes set out for him. Yet his mind was still whirling with what he had experienced. Looking down at his body--which was flesh and blood once more, though still a deep ebony--he paused in his getting dressed to trace the white lines and symbols emblazoned on his chest. There were a few on his arms and one on his forehead too, all of which marked him as Bendiphion's prophet.

Part of him wished that Susie was there, that she too could receive such enlightenment. But she would not be returning to the studio. Neither would Henry, Wally, or Shawn--all four had been chosen by the Light, whether they were currently aware of it or not. And there needed to be balance between Light and Dark magic.

With a sigh, he dismissed the thought. No point in dwelling on the past. Still...

As he finished dressing, he made a mental note to ask if Cordelia could be invited to join them. Perhaps she too could be a Child of Darkness. From what he sensed, she certainly had the makings of a Dark Witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Cordelia belongs to phantomthief_fee.


End file.
